The Amusement Park
by DassieCullen
Summary: Jacob takes a 5 year old Nessie to the amusement park, Where she meets a human friend, and jake almost looses his temper. Cute Renesmee/Jake One-shot.


**AN: Okay so this is based on what my littlest brother did at the amusement park, I thought it was funny, and would make a cute Jake and Nessie one-shot. And btw Nessie looks like 4 or 5 in this...**

Jacob pov

I walked into Nessie's room to find her jumping on her princess styled bed squealing and giggling. She was still in her pajamas and her wild curls were bouncing all over the place. She was just so darn cute. Edward had given me permission to take her to a fair in Seattle today. He would take her himself, but it has been sunny lately therefor making it impossible. They had just left to go hunting when I arrived.

"Nessie, why are you so hyper this morning?" I asked, smiling widely at her enthusiasm.

"Because, Jakey... We are going to the fair!" She as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Well then you better stop jumping and get dressed so we can go." She sqealed again and did a flip off her bed. I watched amazed as she landed gracefully on her feet.

"Come on Jacob, hurry up," she whined as I walked to her closet too slowly for her liking. Right at the front of her insanely huge closet, there was and outfit with a note on it.

_Your sense of style sucks, have Nessie wear this._

Oh come on,my styles not _that_ bad. Okay maybe it is... I picked up the pink and yellow summer dress , and pulled it over Nessie's head. She had already taken her pajamas off. I pulled up her hair in two pigtails and mentally praised myself for doing such a good job on the simple task. It brought back memories of the hours Alice had spent teaching me how to do hair. It had been torture.

"Okay, Ness get your shoes on and we can get going." She jumped up exited and ran at an inhuman pace and slid into her flip flops.

"I'm ready," she sang, skipping to the door.

"Remember, you can't run fast, or act too old, okay?" I reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah I know," She murmured, rolling her eyes. I laughed.

Now for my favorite part of the day. Choosing which car I want to drive. I thought about it, and decided on Bella's Ferrari. Nessie settled herself in her car seat and I drove off.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Nessie asked bouncing in her seat.

"Not yet, Ness. We have only been driving for 5 minutes, it takes at least an hour and a half." I told her.

"Has it been an hour yet?" she asked for the fifth time.

"No, it's only been about thirty minutes, stop asking and we'll get there quicker." I said. I would have been annoyed if it was anyone else, but it was Nessie, so it didn't matter.

Finally we got there. When she saw all the rides and stuff she started bouncing in her seat again.

"Were here, were here, were finally here..." She chanted.

I picked her up out of her seat and carried her to the entrance. You didn't need to be Jasper to feel her excitement.

"Calm down Ness," I said laughing. I put her down when I bought our tickets.

"Okay, what do want to do first?" I asked her. She looked around fiercely.

"Lets go on that, no that. Actually lets do that-," she said pointing in all directions.

"Woah, slow down. How about we start with something simple." I cut her off. I looked around for a carousel. Little kids tend to enjoy those. As soon as I saw one we walked over to it.

"Are we going on there?" She pointed excitedly to the carousel.

"Yep."

We waited in line for a few minutes until we were let on.

"What do you want to ride on?" I asked her.

She eagerly pointed to bright pink horse. "That one."

I lifted her onto it, and stood beside her.

"Are you going to ride a horsie?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, no... it would look pretty funny if I was riding on one, don't you think?"

She giggled and put her small hand on my face showing me a blue horse and me in my wolf form crushing it by sitting on it. I laughed at her exaggeration.

"Exactly," I said.

She giggled during the whole ride, and it made me happy knowing she was happy. After the ride was done she saw this train thing that goes around this little scenery set.

"Can I go on that?" she asked already walking in that direction.

"Sure." as we got closer, I saw that I couldn't go on this ride with her. I knew that She would be fine. There were signs everywhere saying not to touch the scenery and flowers. Everyone was getting on just as we got there. A little boy, that looked about Nessie's physical age, waved at her, and asked her to sit with him. He looked like a mini thug. He had on baggy low riding jeans and a tap-out shirt, with high top Nike shoes, a DC hat and chains around his neck. I could only imagine what his dad looked like. I watched her go as the ride started.

* * *

Nessie pov

I skipped to the front of the train, and sat beside the human boy.

"Hi, I am Nessie," I said with a babyish voice keeping up the act.

"Hey, I'm Tayshon." He said. He seemed nice. I had never talked to someone my age before. The ride started and I looked at the pretty flowers.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm 5 years old," he said proudly.

"I'm 5 too," I said, even though that wasn't actually true.

"You have pretty hair," he said gently pulling on one of my pigtails. I decided to play along.

"Thank you, you have pretty hair too," I said at pulled at one of his thick curls sticking out of his hat, and giggled. I looked again as we passed through a garden.

"Do you like those flowers?" he asked me. He sounded kind of mature for a five year old human child, but what do I know he's the first human child I had met.

"Yes, they look nice, I wish I could have one." I said truthfully.

"Hold on." I looked at him confused. He leaned out of the train and grabbed a pretty purple flower. He turned back around and held it towards me.

"A pretty flower, for a pretty girl," he said sweetly. **(AN: yes my 5 year old brother ****said that, haha)**

I took it from him and twisted it in my fingers.

"Thank you, Tayshon." I said smiling.

"Hey! NO TOUCHING THE FLOWERS! Stupid, disobedient, brats," I could hear the last part because of my super hearing, and so did Jacob. Tayshon didn't, but he hear the first part and in response he spit on the flowers. I giggled, and enjoyed the rest of the ride, holding my purple flower.

* * *

Jacob pov

I watched as he pulled at her hair, and almost said something until she pulled his hair back. They seem to be having fun, I thought glumly. I wasn't worried about some 5 year old stealing my Nessie away, but it did make me realize that someone one day could. What if she doesn't choose me? It felt like she was mine, but I don't own her. I had always known that Nessie might not choose me, but seeing her enjoy the company of someone other than me, or her family, made me more aware. I watched him pick a flower for her and noted how he made her smile and giggle. I knew it meant nothing, but it made me think of the future, and how a small gesture could mean everything. The worker guy saw him pick the flower too.

"Hey! NO TOUCHING THE FLOWERS! Stupid, disobedient, brats." I saw the boy spit playfully. And I almost laughed. I walked up to that guy and glared at him, installing fear.

"Who do you think you are?" I all but growled at him. The other adults and parents around us were watching intently.

"Well, there are signs all over..." he said sounding rather wimpy and eying my muscles.

"And you think that they can read them? Why do you even work at a kids ride, when you cant even keep your temper?" I asked my voice getting louder and louder.

"You can't keep your temper," he said trying to be smart.

"Yeah, but do you see me working where there are a bunch of kids? No, you don't," I said smiling when his expression looked terrified.

"So next time think twice you decide to call my..." what is she to me?... "sister, a stupid disobedient brat." I said still glaring at him. Then I walked away to see that the stupid ride was just about finishing. Nessie got off and ran straight to me.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her.

"Yes! And I met my first friend. His name is Tayshon. And look what he got me!" She was smiling so widely. She was beyond happy.

"Come meet him!" She said pulling my hand over to him.

"Tayshon, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Tayshon."

"Wassup," he said to me, I laughed this time.

"Hey." I said as a youngish girl walked over to us. She looked a lot like Tayshon so I'm guessing she's his...

"Hi, I'm Simmia, Tayshon's sister," she said.

"I'm Jacob, and this is Renesmee," I said to her. Nessie and Tayshon were playing around and laughing.

"They seem to get along great, maybe we could organize a play date or something. Do you live around here?" I asked. Nessie squealed as she heard this. Anything to make her happy.

"Yes, we live in Port Angeles, let me give you my number, so you can call me." She said. I pulled out my phone and handed it to her and she typed in her number. I looked down at Nessie and saw her and her new friend doing a little dance.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later," I said to her.

"Bye Tayshon, see ya," she said and gave him a hug. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean she grows at an incredibly fast rate, and by the time he gets to be 7 she will look 10 or 11. Well its too late now, especially with how happy she looks.

I pulled Nessie onto my shoulders and we walked off into the direction of a food stand.

"Did you like my new friend?" she asked.

"Sure did. But I have one question for you."

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Who do you like better, me or him?" I asked half joking half wanting to know the answer.

"You of course," she said laughing.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

* * *

The end.

* * *

**AN: Soooooo what did ya think? I dress my brother like a thug and the worker guy actually said that to us, HAHA how rude. I think I might make another one shot sequel to this one, again based on my brother. He does the funniest things. LOL **

**Please do review, even if its to say you hated it, jk only good stuff ;) lol **

**~ Candyfruitxoxo aka Dasha**


End file.
